Were-Piece: Solar Eclispe
by dcatpuppet
Summary: Just three months after the werewolf incident, another monster gets into One Piece commons, and this time it's one of the infamous bloodsuckers, the vampire! The Sandersonia, Marigold, and Marguerite had transformed into vampires, making the matter worse. Can the neighborhood kids stop them or will One Piece commons became a new home for the wicked vamps?
1. Chapter 1

One day, Usopp, Luffy, Nami, and a bunch of others were minding their own business outside when someone turned on a radio.

"…Epidemics have increased over the past few years. In other news, scientists predict a total solar eclipse of the sun over One Piece commons tomorrow at 11:12 am.

"An eclipse? What's that again?" Luffy asked.

"It's when the moon passes in front of the sun. 2 to 5 of them occur every year. One or two of them being total," Nami explained. "It's very cool. They say the sky darkens in an instant twilight."

"Cool," Luffy said. "I bet you're excited to see that, eh Robin?"

"Well, why wouldn't I be, Luffy," Robin said with a smile. "Not only is it a natural rare occurrence, I'm also interested in the supernatural effects stories have told."

"Supernatural huh?" Zoro said. "And here I thought we'd be done with that."

"Wishful thinking I'm afraid," Robin said. "What happened back then too Usopp and Jyabura, if it taught us one thing, it's that anything is possible."

"So, we should be ready for anything? Like monsters, witches and vampires?" Luffy asked.

"Something like that," Robin said. "Luckily, Perona's Uncle Moria is in town and will help us if any of that sort does happen."

"Speaking of 'being ready' for anything, it's been a full week without a Kuja Assault. Anyone else find that weird," Sanji said.

"Hancock is still around," Luffy said.

"That we know, but her sisters and that girl Marguerite we haven't heard from in a while," Sanji said.

"Is it just me or do you seem to notice when a girl goes missing, but ignore the fact that a guy goes missing," Zoro said.

"Shut up, Marimo!" Sanji snapped.

"What are you guys talking about?" Doflamingo nosily asked as he, Jyabura, and Lucci walked over.

"None of your business!" Nami said.

"The eclipse and the missing Kuja girls," Luffy said.

"What's part of 'none of their business' do you not understand!" Usopp snapped, hitting Luffy on the head.

"Oh, I heard about the solar eclipse, but I didn't notice those Kuja girls around here lately. Believe this or not, Boa is getting worried about her sisters," Doflamingo stated.

"She is? I wonder what happened to Sandersonia and Marigold," Chopper said.

"Maybe they're sick," Franky suggested.

"You know, there's going to be a full moon tonight, right?" Jyabura said, changing the subject. "Anyone care to join me for an evening stroll?"

"I want to, but I have dinner at that time," Luffy said.

"I have training," Zoro stated.

"I have to help my sister clean the house," Nami said.

"I have some studying for do," Robin said.

"I need to buy more cola," Franky stated.

"My cousins will be coming over and I'm being forced to watch them against my will," Usopp said.

"Dr. Kureha needs help in her office," Chopper said.

"My flamingos need tending," Don Quixote said.

"Yeah, they can't go to sleep without a bedtime story," Crocodile, who had been eavesdropping, sneered.

"OI!" Doflamingo snapped.

"Hattori needs a bath," Lucci said.

"Are you sure that's something you want to say around Hattori?" Robin asked. Lucci looked at his shoulder to see his pet pigeon had flown away back to his house.

"OI! Get back here!" Lucci shouted going after him.

"It's alright guys, I don't mind walking around alone," Jyabura said.

That night, Jyabura stepped out of his house and locked his door.

"The moon," he thought. "Just a hunk of sphere-shaped rock going around Earth, right? Wrong. I used to think that. We all used to. But after that one weekend back in June, I'll never look at it the same way again."

Jyabura started walking down the street.

"To make it easier for you, I became a werewolf. I know I'm already somewhat of a werewolf with my Wolf Zoan powers, but I actually became a full blown werewolf. I still looked human, yet wolf-like, just like how a werewolf should look. Usopp was infected as well. He knows what it's like better than all of us. For one night, 2 for 1, we knew what hell felt like. Thankfully, with the help of our friends, mostly Luffy and Kaku, we destroyed the beast and lifted the curse off of ourselves. That was three months ago. But for some reason, I don't think the soul of the werewolf has left my body. I have a feeling that it's still in me somewhere. I still get lively during full moons, Usopp probably does too. That ought to help him with his cousins by not getting tired of playing, which can be useful. I had hoped that my new werewolf blood won't come back to get me. Man, was I wrong again."

Jyabura walked on through some woods, but he was being followed.

"Smell…I can smell it! Rank…filthy…dog…filthy dog!" a woman's voice snarled.

Someone leaped from a tree branch, making it move.

Jyabura jolted at the sound and turned around to see where it came from, but before he knew it, he was tackled to the ground! He tried to force the person off of him when he saw that the person was a girl with short, unruly blonde hair, long slender legs, and a slim figure. Jyabura recognized her instantly.

"Marguerite Kuja!" he thought when he saw the girl over him.

"What is she doing? Wait…her eyes…" Jyabura thought to himself. Marguerite's eyes were like cat eyes but bright red.

"And her canine teeth! YEOUCH!" Jyabura thought when he noticed she had sharp fangs.

"Something's wrong with her," Jyabura thought.

"Mar-Marguerite?" he uttered in shock.

Marguerite stiffened when she realized who she just tackled to the ground.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Marguerite screamed.

She grabbed Jyabura by his collar and tossed him headfirst into a tree. Jyabura fell to the ground and started to black out. The last he saw was Marguerite running away.

The last thing he heard was him muttering, "Wa-wait…Mar…guerite…"

Then, he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>What's wrong with Marguerite? And how is the Solar Eclipse going to be vital in this story?<strong>

**Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

8:02 am-Crocodile stomped out of his house to the sound of squawking flamingos.

"DONNY! Shut those birds up!" he shouted.

He could clearly see Don Quixote Doflamingo kneeling near his panicked flamingos, looking much spaced out.

"What's with him?" Crocodile asked.

Then he noticed his alligators in their own pond seemed scared to go in the water.

"Hey, if you don't go in the water, you'll dry out," Crocodile said as he walked over tried to coax his pets into the pond, but they refused. One of the baby ones even bit him.

"What the hell is with you guys?" Crocodile asked.

Then, he looked in the pond to see if anything invaded it and was forcing the alligators, and was shocked to see it was tainted red.

"What the hell!" he shouted.

He observed the pond and saw a small shape in the water. He reached in and grabbed something scaly and pulled out a dead alligator.

"Dear god…" he muttered.

"Hey Crocodile, what's up-what the hell!" Usopp greeted until he saw the bleeding alligator.

"Is that thing…?" Usopp started to ask.

"Yeah. Just found it. I wonder what-," Crocodile started to say when Vivi ran over, looking really freaked.

"Guys! Get over to Doflamingo's house! Something happened to one of his flamingos!" she exclaimed.

Within seconds, every teen in the neighborhood ran over to Don Quixote's house. There, they found out what he had been staring at: a flamingo with two bite marks in its long neck, stained with blood.

"Scary!" Chopper screamed.

"Did something else get into the neighborhood?" Zoro asked.

"Hey Don, you okay?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fiiine. Very fine-NO, I'M NOT YOU IDIOT! Something killed one of my flamingos! I'm going to get blamed for this!" Doflamingo snapped.

"Donny! Calm down!" Nami said.

"You said something attacked this place last night, right Don?" Jyabura said.

"Y-Yeah, I managed to scare it away but not before it…" Doflamingo said, before he broke down crying.

"Quit crying, you big baby! It's just a flamingo," Crocodile sneered.

"SHUT UP!"

"Poor little flamingo," Chopper whimpered.

"How brutal! Nooobody should have to diiiiieeee like that!" Kumadori said.

"Kumadori, just shut up," Spandam snarled.

"It's so weird. Check out those teeth marks," Usopp said.

"Hey guys, do you think…" Franky started asking when Jyabura said.

"Don, did you catch a glimpse of the creature that did this to your flamingo. At all?" he asked.

"Not really, all I could see that it was a humanoid thing," Don Quixote stated.

"I see," Jyabura said.

"Okay Jyabura. You look like you know something," Crocodile said. "Are we looking at werewolves are what?"

"I don't think so," Jyabura said.

"Yeah, there would've been a bigger mess if it was a werewolf, and to be honest, all the flamingos would be dead if that happened," Usopp stated. Doflamingo looked ready to faint at the sound of those words.

"Actually…it looks like the work of…a vampire!" Perona exclaimed.

"What! Vampires! You got to be kidding me!" Crocodile shouted.

"The bite marks are a big hint," Usopp muttered.

"W-why now?" Vivi asked. "What do they want?"

"Maybe it has something to do with that solar eclipse," Luffy said.

Everyone went silent, until people started to say,

"Wow! He figured that out all by himself!"

"I always thought he was stupid!"

"Amazing!"

"Forget about that, Jyabura, Usopp, and I will conduct a research on this, so we know what we're up against," Robin said.

"Why me?" Jyabura asked.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Sanji asked.

"Well, we have some time left before the eclipse, so we might as well get ready," Kaku stated.

"Time to kick some vampire ass!" Luffy shouted.

"I wonder if my Uncle Moria can help us," Perona said, running off.

Meanwhile, in a trailer park, Marguerite was sitting at the edge of her bed, when she heard Sandersonia and Marigold say, "Hey Marguerite!"

Marguerite turned around to see the Gorgan sisters decked out in big coats and hats.

"We're heading out," Sandersonia stated.

"To go see him. It's almost time!" Marigold said. "Are you coming?"

"Nah, I'm still tuckered out from last night. I'll hold down the fort while and meet you guys later," Marguerite said.

"Okay, see you later," Sandersonia said as the girls walked out. Marguerite looked down at the floor.

"Jyabura…what are you?" she wondered.

Back with Jyabura, Usopp, and Robin, the three were in Robin's room where she was doing a search on her computer.

"So, what do you need us for again, Robin?" Usopp asked a Jyabura messed with a mini cell model.

"Well, for starters, Usopp, you know a few things about the sci-fi world, which could help us get a search started, and Jyabura, you seem to know a few things as well, especially since you were interested in what the creature looked like," Robin stated. "Now tell me all you know about vampires."

Usopp put a finger on his chin, "Hmm…well, the come out at night cause the sun burns them, they feast on blood and usually, their victims become vampires, and their weaknesses include holy water, crucifixes, running rivers, wild roses, garlic, and hawthorn. To kill them, you have to drive a wooden stake into their heart," he stated.

"Is that all? We all know that," Jyabura said.

"No…they usually HATE werewolves!" Usopp added.

Jyabura's eyes widened in horror.

"Makes sense, their food sources are identical. There could be competition for it," Robin stated.

"Eeww," Usopp said.

"Hey, you bit me remember!" Jyabura snapped.

"It wasn't my fault," Usopp groaned.

"Anyway," Robin said with a nervous smile. "I think I know what to look for!"

"Try ," Usopp suggested.

Robin typed in the website and clicked the link. Then, on the site, she searched Vampires and Werewolves. Usopp and Jyabura stared at the screen and their jaws dropped.

"Looks like there's more than just hatred between you and vampires," Robin said.

"But it's okay since we're not transforming right?" Usopp asked.

"Hold on, I want to check one more thing," Robin said. She typed Werewolves and Solar Eclipses into the search bar.

Within seconds, a document came up. Jyabura and Usopp gasped in shock.

"This..." Robin said. "Could be a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>What could be the problem? <strong>

**Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

10:32 am- Robin, Usopp, and Jyabura walked back outside and regrouped with the others.

"We have the results from our research," Robin stated.

"So what's going on?" Crocodile asked.

"Is it really vampires?" Luffy had to know.

"Are we doomed?" Nami asked.

"What do they want?" Vivi asked.

"We're doomed aren't we," Chopper said.

"Would everyone f***ing relax!? Let her talk! Geez!" Jyabura shouted.

"Thank you Jyabura," Robin said.

"Now, based on the evidence, I think we can agree that we're dealing with a vampire. Perhaps more than one. I can see you've already begun preparing your defenses." Most of the teens had rings of garlic around their necks.

"The garlic was my idea," Sanji said. "I had plenty of it, so I decided to make it into necklaces."

"And I made cologne and perfumes with holy water as a base," Nami added.

"It smells like wild roses," Jyabura stated.

"Good, hopefully, vampires can smell it too," Nami said.

"The real question is why they are here and why now," Robin stated.

"Lemme guess…it has to do with Jyabura, Usopp and the solar eclipse?" Crocodile said.

"Correct, as I had expected, just as the cycles of the moon do, the total solar eclipse has its own supernatural properties," Robin explained.

"Do explain…please?" Kaya said.

"Well, for one thing, when there's no sun, it's a good time for vampires to go hunting," Usopp explained. "But it goes beyond that! Apparently, they're extremely attracted to each other's blood. Therefore, they're launched a frenzy upon confrontation and stop at nothing to tear each other apart!"

"Plus, it's pretty common knowledge that a rivalry exists between vampires and werewolves," Robin stated.

"That fact in Twilight they got right," Doflamingo muttered. "Probably the only fact about vampires and werewolves they got right."

"It's more dangerous when the blood is pure, when they both fully transform," Usopp added.

"So it shouldn't be a problem for you and Jyabura right?" Zoro asked. "I mean, we broke the curse so-."

"I'm afraid there's more to it than that," Robin said sorrowfully. "There's a reason why they're here now, why they waited four years. They were waiting for an eclipse. Because like the moon, it attracts wolf blood still inside us, and agitates it to come out."

"So…Usopp and Jyabura will transform again?" Nami asked.

Usopp and Jyabura nodded.

"So they are waiting for when the blood is ripest?" Sanji asked.

"Correct," Robin said.

"Crap, this is a problem," Zoro muttered. "So what do we do now?"

"We don't have a choice, they'll be looking for us," Jyabura said pointing at himself and Usopp. "So we'll have to meet their challenge."

"But we do have an advantage!" Usopp exclaimed. "They won't be expecting all of you guys! Keep suiting up, and I, Perona, or her Uncle Moria will inform you on what's appropriate!"

"Got it!" Coby said, saluting him.

"Right!" Nami said.

"They'll pay for killing my flamingo!" Don snarled.

"Come on! I got tools at my house!" Franky said.

"As do I," Kaku said.

"And we're off!" Vivi shouted.

Everyone scattered from the area except for Jyabura, Usopp and Kaku.

"Right, I'm of then. I'll meet up with you guys later," Jyabura said.

"Where are you going?" Kaku asked.

"I want to try something," Jyabura said. "You guys can handle things while I'm gone. I'm counting on you."

Jyabura went to the trailer park and knocked on the Kuja girls' front door.

"I hope she's home, preferably alone," Jyabura thought.

"Who is it?" Marguerite asked from inside.

"Marguerite, it's me. We need to talk," Jyabura said.

Marguerite banged on the door. "YOU IDIOT!" she screamed. "What the hell are you doing here! You know what I am and-!"

"I'm here to help you, Marguerite!" Jyabura snapped.

"And you can help by staying away from me!" Marguerite shouted.

"Marguerite, if we don't do something, you'll be killed!" Jyabura stated. "I don't want that to happen to you. I don't care what you are, I swear."

Marguerite leaned on the door and sighed.

"I only want to know what is going on," Jyabura said. "Please Marguerite."

Marguerite opened the door. "Just keep your distance okay," she said.

"Alright," Jyabura said, nodding his head, allowing some sunlight to come into contact with Marguerite's skin.

Marguerite ran back inside.

"Oh Marguerite!" Jyabura gasped.

He entered the trailer and shut the door quickly. "I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Nah, it's fine," Marguerite said, holding up her hand to show a few small spots of burnt skin.

"So it's true," Jyabura said. "You really are a vampire."

10:58 am-"I haven't been one forever you know," Marguerite said.

"I kind of known that," Jyabura said.

"I'd show you my bite marks, but they're gone now."

"I see."

Jyabura and Marguerite sat across from each other on a rug.

"Now…I need you to tell me how it happened. Was it…about a week ago?" Jyabura asked.

Marguerite looked down at the floor. "Yeah, that's about right," she said. "That's when we met him. He was super cute. A real charmer. Then he started to talk about weird stuff, like power, perfection, and immortality. It drew us in pretty quick. He said the blood of a werewolf was the key to long-lived beauty, and that he needed our help to hunt them."

"When they come out during a solar eclipse, right?" Jyabura asked.

"Right," Marguerite said. "Now that I told you my story, time for you to tell me yours."

Jyabura sighed, "Fine. It was back in June. Usopp was bitten by an infected dog, eager to spread disease, and the full moon transformed him into a werewolf. Scared out of his wits, he lost control, and I was his next victim. Even though we went on to defeat the monster, we knew we would never by purely human again."

"And we didn't hear about this because…" Marguerite asked.

"Those that helped did a damn good job at keeping their mouths shut. Even Luffy and Doflamingo," Jyabura stated.

"So you became a werewolf, and even though you don't transform anymore, you still have the blood," Marguerite said.

"Yeah, that's why you jumped me last night," Jyabura said. "Our blood is naturally attracted to each other. I understand why you lost control. You resisted it but your heightened thirst drove you to attack Doflamingo's flamingo. He wants to get the guy who did that."

"Jyabura…" Marguerite muttered.

Then, without warning, Jyabura grabbed her wrist. She jumped in surprise.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she demanded.

"I want to help you Marguerite," Jyabura stated. "If you and your Hancock's sisters attack us while we're transformed, we'll kill each other. And that suitor of yours will pick up the pieces after the battle. He's using you so he doesn't out your own life at risk. But if we mix our blood, maybe we can make a balance and not kill each other. At least that's what I'm thinking."

"What are you saying, Jyabura?" Marguerite asked.

Jyabura pulled her close to himself. "Bite my, Marguerite," he said. "I could spearhead an attack on the man that bit you. No one will have to die. But I need you to do this for me, please Marguerite."

"I-I can't," Marguerite said as tears dripped from her eyes.

"Come on, I offer myself up to you and now you resist," Jyabura said smugly.

"Your hearts pounding. Blood pumping. My scent must be driving you crazy," Margurite thought.

"Do it Marguerite," Jyabura said.

"Jyabura…" Marguerite muttered as she bared her fangs toward his neck. She bit into his neck so hard, Jyabura moaned in pain. "NYGAH! GYAH!"

"I've felt this before," Jyabura thought. "It's nothing new. The merging of blood, the insertion of pure power. Absolutely intoxicating. This is just the same, only slightly less painful."

"It got darker," Marguerite thought. She looked out the window to see the solar eclipse had begun. "The eclipse's started," she said.

"URGH!" Jyabura groaned. Marguerite looked at his hand to see his fingernails were starting to change into claws. She let go of him out of fear and stepped away. Jyabura groaned as he started to change again. He grew fur again, but this time there wasn't much on his face The canines on his wolf teeth were sharper. Jyabura's shoes broke as they changed in size. His ears were pointier than usual. When the transformation stopped, he stood on his feet, and howled, "AWOOOOOO!" He stood hunched over in a corner, facing away from Marguerite.

"Jyabura?" Marguerite asked.

Jyabura looked up at the girl. His eyes were red, like a vampire, but the white part was yellow like a werewolf's. "Take me to him. Now," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>And now Jyabura is officially half werewolf and half vampire! What will happen now since he's got both DNA in him?<strong>

**Reviews are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Back with the others, Franky was using his tools to make a bunch of wooden stakes for everyone to use.

"Luffy! You're weapon is ready!" he hollered.

Luffy ran up and grabbed the stake. "Cool! I could kill 20 vampires with this!" he exclaimed.

"What's with the coat?" Doflamingo asked.

Luffy was wearing a dark red trench coat. "Vampire hunters always wear trench coats. I've seen them in the movies," Luffy said.

"Uh, Luffy," Nami said.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"It's Usopp," Nami said, pointing where their friend was.

Everyone watched in shock to see him transforming into his werewolf self again.

"Whoa…" Crocodile said.

"Hey Usopp, you okay?" Luffy asked.

Usopp looked up at him after he stopped changing and nodded.

"Alright, Jyabura will meet up with us later. Let's go," Luffy said.

Meanwhile, in the woods. "Oh, how pretty," Marigold said about the solar eclipse.

"It's time," said a man with black hair and vampire fangs. "Be cautious. Those beasts can be full of surprises."

Back with Jyabura and Marguerite, who we jumping through the trees, Marguerite thought to herself, "Wow, I guess Jyabura was right for once. I don't have the urge to bite him anymore, and he's not attacking me either. Did he know it would all work out? Nah, couldn't be. He's not that smart."

Then, Jyabura stopped in his tracks.

"Jyabura?" Marguerite asked.

Jyabura sniffed the air. "He's close by," he stated. "You go on ahead and meet with Sandersonia and Marigold. I'll bring him out by hiding. I trust you to not let my friend die."

"Right," Marguerite said.

She ran on ahead and found that the other teens in the neighborhood were already confronting her friends and the vampire.

"Well, look what we got here," Sandersonia sneered. "Little Luffy thinks he's a vampire hunter."

"Kuja, somehow I knew it would come to this," Crocodile sneered.

"Sandersonia! Marigold! Marguerite! What are you doing?" Boa Hancock demanded.

"Hancock? I didn't know you'd be here," Marigold gasped.

"How dare you defy your older sister! Change sides at once!" Boa shouted. "I don't like that you're working with the bad guy."

"What're you going to do about it?" Sandersonia asked.

"W-we're not afraid to fight you," Chopper said.

"Ah, I bet," Sandersonia said. "You don't have the guts."

Usopp growled at the vampires and wanted to attack them, but Lucci and Blueno were holding him back.

"You know, Luffy. You're lucky you're not what we're here for," Sandersonia said, leaning closer to him. "But go ahead and poke me with your little board. I wanna see if you can."

"Luffy, don't kill them. They may be vampires, but they're still my sisters," Hancock pleaded.

Luffy went stiff with fear as the stake shook in his hands. Usopp growled louder and his claws seemed to grow longer.

"This…is bad," Blueno muttered.

Lucci and Blueno tried to hold onto him longer, but before either of them knew it, Usopp broke free and ran at Marigold.

"NO!" Luffy and Marguerite gasped.

"Ha ha! Alright!" Sandersonia shouted. Marigold grabbed Usopp by the hand. "That-a girl, Marigold!"

"Thupid fool," Lucci lisped for he had bitten his tongue. "There goeth our plan."

"It's not his fault, Lucci," Kalifa said as she helped him to his feet.

"Ngh," Marguerite groaned as she tried to resist fighting Usopp.

"The blood remember," the vampire said. "You try to resist, but the beast's blood calls to you."

The head vampire was up in a tree.

"The closer the proximity, the stronger the call," he stated. "Although I can't help but wonder where the other mongrel is."

"Looking for me?" Jyabua growled from behind him.

"Who?" the vamp asked turning around. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Jyabura.

"No, it can't be!" he gasped.

At that point, Marilgold had managed to punch Usopp hard in the face.

"Gotta hand it to you, Marigold," Sandersonia said. "That long nose sure looks pretty tasty. Do you mind sharing?"

"Don't worry, Sandersonia," Marigold said. "There's plenty of Usopp to go ar-WAH!"

Luffy tried to get Marigold with the stake, but the girl dodged just in time.

"You want to get Usopp," Luffy said. "You have to go through me first."

"Don't mind if we do," Sandersonia hissed.

"No Luffy!" Jyabura shouted. He threw the head vampire out of the tree.

"This is the one you want!" Jyabura stated, leaping out of the tree.

"Where've you been, and what happened to you?" Kaku asked.

"I told you, I'm testing out a theory," Jyabura snarled.

"BOSS!" Sandersonia and Marigold screamed.

"Would you care to explain," Kalifa asked.

"Well, I figured the Kuja couldn't have been vampires forever, since we saw them out in the sun without protection before, so I decided to find their boss," Jyabura explained. "And here he is, this is the guy that infected the Kuja in order for him to use them to attack us without getting his hands dirty. But I wouldn't have found him if I was driven insane by their blood, so I decided to have a little vampire injected into me. That's why I had Marguerite bite me and soften her own suffering as well."

"Hmmp…what a noble sacrifice," the vampire sneered.

"B-boss! Are you okay?" Marigold asked.

"I'm fine," the man said. "Take care of the other mongrel. This one's blood is useless to us. I'll take care of him myself!"

Jyabura growled before lunging at the vampire.

Sandersonia knocked Usopp in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Too easy, I can't wait to taste," she sneered.

"USOPP!" Jyabura shouted just when the vampire came up behind him and sunk his teeth into his shoulder.

"I allowed her to bite me to soften her own suffering," Jyabura's words echoed in Marguerite's head.

"Hey Marguerite!" Sandersonia hollered. "Are you going to give us a hand or what?"

"I trust you to not let my friend die," Jyabura's words repeated in her head as the real Jyabura slowly blacked out.

"We're losing control of the situation here!" Zoro shouted.

"What do we do now, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"I…trust you…" Marguerite heard in her head.

"Come on, Marguerite!" Marigold snapped.

"Sorry, Sandersonia and Marigold," Marguerite said as she grabbed their heads. She slammed them together, knocking both sisters unconscious. "But I got a promise to keep!" she snapped.

"Didn't see that coming!" Doflamingo exclaimed.

The vampire watched as Sandersonia and Marigold fell to the ground.

"TRAITOR!" he shouted at Marguerite. Marguerite socked the man in the jaw, managing to subdue him.

"Luffy!" she shouted.

"AH!" Luffy shouted. "RIGHT!"

"Sorry," Marguerite said. "But backstabbing traitors aren't my type."

"You dare…" the vampire snarled.

"Yeah, I do," Marguerite said.

Luffy ran at the vampire, brandishing the wooden stake. Then, he pulled back before stabbing it into his chest. The man coughed up a strange black substance before reducing to black dust, which floated away with the breeze.

"HAHA! Alright!"

"AWESOME!"

"The vampire is dead!"

"Thank god!"

"That guy bit you right," Luffy said. "That means…"

Marguerite's eyes returned to their normal color and then, sunlight started to fill the neighborhood.

"Oh," Kaya gasped. "The eclipse is over."

Usopp turned back to human and groaned. He sat up and asked, "What happened?"

"Usopp! Are you okay?" Kaya asked, running to his side.

"Yeah, I am, thanks to you guys," Usopp said.

"Oh…god…" Kalifa gasped as they looked at Jyabura who was still lying on the ground, unmoving.

"Jyabura," Marguerite whispered, tears dripping out of her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! They beat the vampire, but did the leader kill Jyabura? <strong>

**Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, all the kids in the neighborhood crowded around a small grave stone.

"Doflamingo, you got anything to say?" Crocodile asked.

Doflamingo took a deep breath before saying, "He was a good friend, a bit aggressive toward everyone else, but he was a good friend. He seemed to ignore what happened around him, but I knew, we all knew, he cared about our well-being. He may have been noisy, and somewhat annoying, but he will always have a place in my heart." Tears dripped down the teen's cheeks.

"That was good, Don, I'm pretty sure Señor Pink would appreciate everything you said," Jyabura said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "I'm sure he's in a better place."

"…Yeah," Doflamingo muttered. Then, he started to sob again.

"I can't believe we were played like freaking harps," Sandersonia said.

"Wish we were awake to see your finished blow Luffy. I heard it was cool. Hancock wouldn't shut up about it," Marigold said.

"Really? It was that cool?" Luffy said. "Man, I wish we had a camera. Then we could make a movie about it!"

"Yeah! Imagine all the hits we'd have on YouTube!" Usopp agreed. "It'd probably be the most popular thing there!"

"We might even get famous for it and make a lot of money!" Nami added.

"Don't even think about it. We're not talking about to anymore, okay. Don't discuss it with anyone, like with the last incident," Zoro said.

"I managed to get Uncle Moria to keep his mouth shut and not tell my parents. It's all good," Perona said.

"LUFFY! I'm so sorry my sisters hurt your friends!" Hancock cried, clinging to the rubber man. "Will you forgive them?"

"I just did! Can you get off me, please? I can't breathe!" Luffy shouted, gasping for air.

"Glad to see some things never change," Marguerite giggled.

"Yeah, am I glad things are back to normal," Jyabura laughed. "Although, I wouldn't say nothing changed. I got to learn about you a little more and trust you more too…So…can I trust you to meet me at the hill tonight?"

"Okay," Marguerite said her eyes wide in surprise.

Everyone else's eyes were wide in surprise as well.

"I wonder what this is about," Kaku said.

"Is this worth investigating?" Lucci asked.

"You know, I think it might," Doflamingo said, with a grin.

That night at the hill, Jyabura walked through the woods to meet Marguerite.

He thought to himself, "Three months ago, I became a werewolf. That afternoon, I became a hybrid, as Robin calls it. I will never be the same…but, I have no regrets."

Jyabura walked until he saw Marguerite standing at the top of the hill, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Because this time, I got something more."

Jyabura and Marguerite sat on the hill, holding hands.

"Wow, the moon is beautiful tonight," Marguerite said.

"Yeah, under the moonlight of it, everything feels good in the world," Jyabura stated. "I like it this way."

"You know, I know something about the moon too," Marguerite said.

"Really? What?" Jyabura asked.

"Uh-huh, did you know you could see it better, if you lean back," she stated, forcing Jyabura into a lying down position. "You can see it better."

She got over him and started to kiss him. Jyabura moaned his pleasure and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The powerful beacon of emotion, everything seems better under the moon," Jyabura thought.

"I knew it!" Kalifa muttered.

"Aw, that's cute," Nami said.

"I don't get it," Luffy said, louder than he should.

"Shut up!" everyone snapped.

Jyabura and Marguerite stopped kissing and looked at where their friends we're hiding.

"We know you're there," Jyabura said.

Within seconds, all of them scattered back to the cul-da-sac.

"Will they ever learn?" Marguerite asked.

"Nope," Jyabura said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for this story! I'll make the final installment sometime soon!<strong>

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
